you cant leave
by edwardstruelover
Summary: Bella is sick of seeing every one happy so she tried to leave but gets caught and is held hostage. will she fall in love or will she leave. rated M for rape, abuse and inappropriate language
1. Chapter 1

**I just started yesterday so I thought I'd give it a shot. I'm sorry that if the story is bad**

**Ps stephanie meyer owns all the characters and most of the places**

**Chapter 1 : ****I'm lost**

I'm so sorry for not saying good bye to your faces. So I'll say it now good bye. I love you and Renee. I just couldn't stay any longer. I'm just so sad all the time and you guys are so happy all the time. I just can't bare it any more. So I'm leaving please don't try find me.

Love your daughter,

Bella Marie Swan

My name is Bella. As you read above I'm leaving.

I slammed the door on my way out and started walking; deciding that taking my truck would be too big of a risk, because everyone knew my truck. I walked all the way to la push.

I headed to jakes house to get my motorcycle. I finally got there. I started for the garage but suddenly ran into something and fell on my butt. I looked up to see what i walked into. "Jake," i said looking confused. "Oh, you're not leaving. Get inside," he growled out as he grabs my arm and pulled me up. "go inside now!" he said almost screaming. I knew i couldn't win in a fight with him.

His house was small but cozy. "Where's your dad?" i asked absent mindedly. "He's dead. he died a week ago," he whispered." oh my gosh Jake. I'm so sorry," i said as i hugged him. "Jake may i please leave now?" i said "no." he said. Sadness was clear on his face. "Why!?" i said. "Because you were just going to leave without even saying goodbye to our faces. That's why!" he screamed back.

I stood up and said "I'm going to the bathroom." when i got there i climbed out the window and headed to the garage. I grab the key that was under the mat and slowly opened the door. Then there was a snap behind me and swung around saw Jacob. He was beet red and his hands were in fists, they were so tight I'm sure he was drawing blood. He grabbed my wrist in a tight grip. Then he growled out "I thought I said you weren't leaving."

He started to yank me towards the door. I struggled to get free of his grip. He yanked me inside the house and slammed the door behind us. "Jacob let me go! You don't own me!" I screamed at him. He turned around his face red with anger. He pulled me hard against his chest. My hands slipped from the sweat the heat his body caused. They slipped down to his the top of his shorts before I could stop them.

When I looked up at is face and saw that his eyes were pitch black. He lent down to my ear and whispered "I'll show you who you belong to," he picked me up bridal style. He carried me to his bedroom. When he got his door open. He threw me right in the center of his king sized mattress. He shedded his clothes as he crawled his way towards me.

**(warning rape scene ahead)**

Then it hit me he was going to rape me. "Please Jake. I don't want this." I whimpered out. Then he growled "you know you want this!" he slapped my face. I was blinded by pain. It hurt so bad I didn't even realize he had taken off my clothes. I started crying. "Shut up bitch you know you want this." I wanted to scream back at him that I don't but before I could he covered my mouth with a smothering kiss. He started kissing down my neck as he massaged my breast roughly. Without any warning he rammed into me. I hurt so bad I couldn't help the scream. They most likely would have been heard if Jacobs's scream of ecstasy hadn't over powered mine. He pulled out of me with a groan and, with his arm tightly around and his head on my chest, he laid down next to me.

**(end of rape scene)**

"Please don't try and leave. I can't lose you too," he mumbled into my chest as he covered us with a blanket. "I love you," he said looking in my eyes searching for something. I guess he didn't find what he was looking for because he squeezed my wrist, so tightly I thought it was going to snap. "Say it. Say you love me!" he growled out. I was so scared. I whimpered out "I love you too." He sighed then rested his head on the pillow instantly falling asleep. I looked down at his face it was the face I grew to love. He was the boy who was my sunshine not the man who raped me. Surprisingly I fell asleep.

I am so confused in other words I'm lost.

**Please tell me what you think please don't be too hurtful but if you didn't like it please tell me why by either reviewing or pm me -edwardstruelover**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm sorry I haven't updated lately not many people told me to continue but I'll do it for the ones who did.**

**All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer**

**Do I love him?**

I woke to someone shaking me. "Huh?" I mumbled out. "Wakey wakey sunshine," I recognised the voice instantly it was Jacob. So I didn't dream it. I opened my eyes to a happy looking Jacob. "Time for breakfast sweetheart," his eye shone with a happiness so bright I couldn't help but smile. "I love you babe," he mumbled as he picked me up bridal style. As he carried me to the kitchen I saw that the front door had a lock on the top, way too high for me to reach. That's not going to be my escape route I thought to myself.

"So what do you want for breakfast?" he said as he sat me down on a chair. "Scrambled eggs," I mumbled out. "Okay dokey coming right up," he said with a laugh in his voice. I just stared out the window, while he made the eggs. He set the eggs down in front of me then proceeded to down across from me. He just stared at me. That's when I realised I was still naked. "Um… Jacob can I have some clothes?" I asked nervously. "Nope," he said while staring at my chest. "Why?" I stuttered out. He just shrugged his shoulders and said "because you look sexy,"

I started to blush. I don't know why my body was responding this way but it was. Jacob moved to kneel in front of me. He took my hands gently in his. "Bella can't you see the way your body reacts to mine?" he said quietly. "Let me worship you. I'll show you what it feels to be loved. Please." He looked at me with pleading eyes. I cracked "fine," I whispered.

His whole face lit up like he had been given a million dollars. "Eat up bells you'll need your energy," he said with an evil glint in his eyes. I kept thinking about what he said while I ate. I finished quickly; I stood up to wash my dish. When I got to the sink I felt two warm arms go around my waist. "Why don't me and you go to the bedroom, so I can show you one of the many ways I am going to worship you." He said sexily. "Okay," I whimpered out. I was so nervous.

We walked to the bedroom in silence. When we got there wrapped his arm around my waist and then pulled me along into the room. He put me in the center of the bed and laid me down. He crawled in between my legs; I was starting to get wet with anticipation. I saw Jacob sniff the air his eyes darkened. He could smell me. He smiled up at me. Then proceeded to kiss up my legs, when he reached my center I was squirming in need.

**(sex scene ahead)**

He gripped my hips hard as he ran his fingers along my folds. I couldn't help myself as I moaned out in need. He pushed his finger in, pumped it in and out steadily. At this point I was panting heavily and could feel the tightness in my stomach. He shoved another finger in and started to curl his fingers. With every pump he hit that special spot. I was so close and he knew it. He pinched my clit, which was enough to send me over the top. I screamed out in ecstasy, I screamed the first thing that came to my mind "Jacob!"

**(sex scene over)**

I was panting hard when Jacob crawled up to me and laid down. He pulled me into his arms. "You must be tired go ahead and sleep," he said. "Kay," I mumbled back. He rested his chin on my head then whispered "I love you bells." "I love you too," I whispered back without a second thought. Do I love him?

**I hope you like it please review if even one person gives me a good review I will update- edwardstruelover**


	3. Chapter 3

**Im sory I didn't update I got extremely depressed and started cutting. But im fine now that im on new meds**

**And for the question about billy seeing bella naked billys died I did mention that in the first chapter**

**Stephanie Meyer owns all the characters**

Should I go?

I awoke in complete and utter peace. I rolled over and to find the bed was empty. I sat up slowly becoming aware of my surroundings. I heard I loud moan coming from outside the door. I walked over to the closet and took out one of jakes t-shirt, it went down to my knees. I decided to go check out the noise. I open the door and followed the moans to the living room. Nothing could have prepared me for what I saw.

Jacob had his hand fisted tightly around his penis. His face was contorted into a face of pure ecstasy, as he pumped and pulled his dick. Now that I could actually see his manhood I could tell how large it really was. It looked about ten inches long and three inches thick. I can't believe it had fit inside me. I could had left and had try to have ran then but I couldn't seem to look away.

His tanned hand moving up and down his shaft in quick rough movements. And the way the way he pauses to stimulate his head. Made me wet. I slowly reached down to my core. I slowly pushed a finger inside matching his pace. I couldn't seem to get enough so I added I second finger. I couldn't help the moan that escaped my throat. Suddenly Jacob spun around and looked at me, with a dark lust in his eyes.

"Would you like some help with that?" he said while eyeing my hand. His hand never stopped pumping nor did mine. He eyes ran over my body, then he stopped pumping and walked over to me. He gently tugged on his shirt I was wearing "I thought I told you I like seeing your body?" he said with an evil glint in his eyes. I still hadn't stopped pumping my two fingers in and out. "Maybe I should punish you for being so naughty," he said pulling me against his body, while wagging his eyebrows. I could feel his still hard member against my belly.

**(sex scene ahead)**

He slowly pulled me over to the couch and slowly bent me over the arm rest. He gripped my hips gently. "Don't worry I'll be gentle," he whispered gently into my ear. The he began slowly rubbing the tip of his penis along my opening. He slowly began pushing. It felt so good I thought while I moaned. "God Bella how you can be so tight," Jacob part panted part grunted out.

He started going faster. "Oh Jacob!" I moaned out. "Tell me what you want Bella," he said. "Harder Jacob please!" I moaned out loudly. "be careful what you wish for," he said his voice huskier then usually. Then he pounded harder than he had ever before. Every time he pushed into me I screamed out in ecstasy. Soon Jacobs movement got jerkier. With no time he came while he screamed my name out loudly. He pulled out slowly. And then he sat me down on the couch.

**(sex scene over)**

"I've got to go to the bathroom," I said while staring into his deep brown eyes. "Go ahead I trust you," he said with confidence ringing through his voice. I stood up and walked to the bathroom; as soon as I got there I closed the door and locked it. I turned around and saw that the window was still open from when I left through it earlier. How stupid was jake? I climbed up to the window but then when I was half way out the window I felt a pang of regret in my heart. Should I go?

**Should bella go or stay should Jacob come in and find her leaving you decide by reviewing what you think should happen – Edwardstruelover**


End file.
